


Unpublished Script #505

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	Unpublished Script #505

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AylSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/gifts).



**Prologue**

 

故事开始于Alex Turner一边复习着手里的剧本，一边对在玻璃门外打电话的导演Paul投去忧心的眼神，一边感激地接过场务递过来的热咖啡的时候。

更严格的表述：故事开始于两个月又三天前，他的经纪人接到电话，问Alex愿不愿意出演新版的《等待戈多》话剧，而他终于从连续三部商业大片的拍摄与宣传中抽身，受困于自我定位的谜题，急于寻找一个返回伦敦西区戏剧舞台的机会的时候。

万无一失的表述：故事在十二年前，二十三岁的他从西区戏剧出道的时候，就像一个能够无限有丝分裂的细胞一样，开始在名为“在Alex的人生”的温暖丰饶的培养基上疯狂地攻城略地。

当然，甚至是十二年后的现在，Alex自己也没有意识到故事早已翻了几千页。此刻他唯一意识到的，只是那个要与他的Estragon对戏的Vladimir——那个占有比世界故事书总量还多的娱乐新闻标题的Miles Kane，在第一次剧本通读的时候就迟到了一小时——也许还会更久。通常Alex对别人的工作习惯没有意见，老天在上，他曾经和每场都会伴随着宿醉迟到到下午的邻国影星搭戏四个月。但这一次连他也失去耐心，因为他听说是Kane用尽一切你不想知道的手段哀求剧组给他出演《等待戈多》的机会的，但现在看来，Kane对自己费尽心思赢来的工作也并非有多上心。Alex微微愠怒地想，希望对方只是一时遇上节外生枝，迟到那么一次罢了，他不想对还没当面打过交道的人抱有偏见，何况对方长得太容易被原谅。

_不，长得好看不是重点。不，也不是说他长得不好看，呃。_

他使劲按压了几下眉心，想把不必要的念头赶走，于是转而猜测起，为什么Kane，这个谁都知道他花了到目前为止的整个职业生涯，拍感情泛滥的罗曼史，以及昆汀式的怪诞犯罪片的人，非要对《等待戈多》如此上心。他看过几部Kane的片子，留下的全是诸如黑西装神秘男子这样的角色印象，如果他是想要从这里向颓丧抑郁的边缘人物转型——

“——真是抱歉！”大门一下子被推开，屋里所有目光齐齐射去。Miles Kane站在那里，围着一条银灰色围巾，裹着一件仿佛下一秒就要用去时装周的翻领羊毛大衣，头发和肩头全是雪，带着那种犯事的小孩一样、微微窘迫的笑容，“我的飞机晚点了，外面下雪路都堵了，手机和助理一起丢在了卡迪夫，”他呼出一口气，还有冬天寒雾的残留，“作为补偿我下次可以给你们带牛肉馅饼？我妈妈做的，很好吃。”

没人来得及回答他，导演和编剧不知道跑去了哪里，而Alex的座位正好在正对大门的有利位置。就像所有故事书里的合理发展一样，Miles Kane一边摘手套，一边大跨步走上前来，轻快地停顿在Alex跟前。他伸出手，与此同时Alex几乎是程式化地迅速站起来，胡乱整理了一下自己的休闲衬衣下摆，在对方说“Miles Kane。很高兴终于见到你，Turner先生，”时，终于直视对方的眼睛。 _他睫毛上的雪融化了变成水珠静止在那儿，不这不是重点。_

他回握Miles的手，“我的荣幸，叫我Alex就好，Miles。”

他心里小声说， _这实在是容易被原谅到犯规的地步。_

同时他心里另一个地方狂闪着红色警报灯， _我预感有很不恰当的事情要发生了。_

 

**Act Ⅰ**

 

Alex在茶水间里遇到Miles，对方忙着给自己的咖啡加牛奶和肉桂粉。他见Alex进来，马上露出那种在时尚杂志封面毒害青春期少女的笑容，停下手上的工作，从壁柜里拿出装咖啡豆的袋子，想要重新填充咖啡机。

Alex见状马上走上前制止他，“不用了，Miles，”他向Miles晃晃自己手里的星巴克纸杯。Miles皱眉抗议，“那是今早的，都已经凉了。”

“这里只有你时时在意自己饮料的质量。大家都已经忙到放弃思考了。”Alex转身，背倚着桌台，等Miles装点完他那杯宝贝咖啡，转身和他面对同一个方向。

“很难得遇上一个剧院工作室会配有全套咖啡设备耶！”Miles满足地给自己灌上一口热饮，肩膀摇动着放松下来，“别再让Zoey给你带了，下次我煮给你，带上我家最好的品种。”

Alex放任自己仿佛受宠若惊地笑出声音来，“你很享受哦？”

“我只是对你有特别的奉献精神。”Miles这样说完还不够，竟然还给他一个狡猾的眨眼。Alex决定 _这一次_ 不要回应他。 _太多次了。_

Miles竟然也没说话。一时间他们受困于一冷一热的两杯咖啡。

Alex _非常_ 疑惑为什么他们之间连沉默的时刻也不会变得尴尬。他和Miles认识已经超过一个月了。这出戏剧要蛰伏过寒冬，到春天才首演，他们的排演时间并不密集，但Estragon和Vladimir从开场到谢幕都在一起，理所当然地，Alex和Miles也总粘在一起——至少他的助理Zoey是这么评论的。Miles是一个很难让人不去亲近的人，尤其当他笑得不能再灿烂地看着你，仿佛你身上有什么能带给他幸福的事物。而Alex和他简直一见如故。他们年龄相仿，分享相似的家庭背景，毋需言明的冷笑话，对某些类别的鸡尾酒的热爱，以及对The Beatles的究极迷恋（“我就那样站在屋顶上，当着差不多整个社区的人的面，坚持要把整首All My Loving演完才肯下来，笨拙地抱着个和我差不多大的吉他——我那时才八岁！我妈妈都要吓疯了！”那时他们在刚下过小雪后的附近公园里偷闲散步，Alex听完笑得在下坡路上一脚踩滑，额头撞进走在前面的，在风中讲话到满脸发红，双手胡乱挥舞的Miles的肩窝里）。后来春天快到了，他们花了更多时间在剧场里，和整个团队工作而不是独处，试穿过那些匪夷所思的戏服，他们看着对方一下子老了十岁的造型笑到低下腰，抬头目光交汇的那一刻，他们都停住了，有好几秒，四周什么声音也没有。

然后渐渐就是现在这样了。他依然和Miles在排演日到四处乱跑，在对台词的间隙聊天（或者反过来），愉快地承受Miles花样繁多的轻浮话。只是忽然多出来了这些沉默时刻。

他不说话，Miles通常也不会说。他们曾经坐在观众席正中间半个小时，就看着别人忙活。那时他手里拿着Miles的剧本笔记，在手里翻来翻去，但他阅读的不是 _那个_ 。

此时此刻的Miles却忽然说话了，“我们坐在这里多久了？”他把喝空的咖啡杯放回桌面，陶瓷和大理石碰在一起。

 _这真的是一个问题还是台词？_ Alex的视线落在Miles的手上。 _哪个回答才是正确的？_

他选了简单的那个。他沉下脸，想象大理石地板是荒芜的郊外土地，呼吸进野蛮的风，把Estragon装回身体里，“我不知道，说不定有五十年了。”

Miles摆弄着手指，像是在回忆，过了好一会儿，他说，“你还记得我遇到你的那一天吗？”

 _等等，这个和剧本不一样啊？_ Alex眨眨眼，倒也不至于要出乎意料地望向Miles。他能听出Miles用的还是戏里的北方口音，语气也不是原本快活的他。然而他讲的是戏外的对白。Miles绝不可能记错台词，Alex从第一次看见Miles在那本厚厚的笔记之外竟然还备了两本小尺寸的随身剧本分析的时候他就预料到。Miles从未念错台词。

“那时是我们第一次剧本通读。你迟到了。”他也改了台词，顺着Miles说下去。

“是你把我从生气的Paul那儿救走的。”他回复，声音柔软，但很沉稳。

_Estragon_ _：这些都早已死去，被埋葬了。_

Alex从不在这些沉默时候开口说话，是因为他不知道他是不是 _错了_ 。他理解这些在空气中流连不去的试探的方式是不是错了，他理解Miles的意图的方式是不是错了。当他们为了某些外人搞不明白的电影玩笑笑作一团时，他可以问心无愧地把手放在Miles肩上，Miles可以随意搞乱他的头发，把他的头摁进怀里。然后这些沉默 _开始了_ 。Alex又很确定Miles绝对不是在疏远他。他很想知道自己到底有没有 _搞错_ 什么。

_你想说的是什么？_

他常想起Miles的笔记第一页上的话。“关于《等待戈多》的认识：并非是一出戏剧，而是生活的可能性。一切可能的对话来自于此。而它的疑问得不到回答的原因，是因为我们也从来得不到生活的答案。”

他回答，“这些我还记得。像昨天一样。”

“那我约你出来吃晚餐你会来吗？”

 _去你的_ _Miles Kane_ _。_ “当然。”

有几秒种他成功地假装自己没有要和Miles一起傻笑起来。

 

谢谢世界，Miles没有带他去梅菲尔区那些亮闪闪的，地板看上去像是在尖叫“不足一千磅的鞋请不要踏上来”的地方。他们在南岸一家可爱的西班牙小酒馆的角落，被工艺玻璃和室内植物挡住。店主——Miles的朋友——特意不把任何人带往这个方向。

桑格利亚汽酒洗濯过他的大脑，无论Miles说了什么蠢话他都跟着笑。烤虾的味道大概是一绝，但Alex一点儿也不记得那尝起来是什么样子，他更专心致志于趁Miles不注意的时候越过桌子去吻他。随后Miles把暂时失去主导权的小小愤恨发泄在偷吃Alex的甜点上。

他们从来时的侧门出去。Miles提出他们在各自回家前可以先在肯宁顿公园里走走，Alex跟着他，不是很专心地惊讶于入夜时分在草坪上活跃的灰鸽的数量。Miles不小心走进鸽群里，路灯把他的轮廓点亮，像烟火围绕他，有鸽子被惊飞起来，Miles一下子很想避让开，可挣扎几下后，他最终定格在抬头望向盘旋飞升的鸽子那一幕。

Alex停下了脚步。 _啊，这就是了。_ 画面在他眼里迅速变成远景，再慢慢深入，一个慢到不可思议的长镜头，中间站着那个人。 _我想我愿意把这录下来_ ，他想， _我愿意和他演随便什么电影，我愿意为他写一整个剧本，我他妈的才认识他一个月，我们才出来约会一次，该死我甚至还没有睡过他。他在床上也那样笑吗？_ 他倒吸一口凉气， _操，_ _Alex Turner_ _你是一个谈过四次恋爱的三十五岁成年人，你还是个拿过金球奖的合格演员，你可不可以至少装作你没有一直盯着他看。_

他立即就成功转开了视线，换上他最好的面无表情的表情，走进镜头里破坏了它，捉过Miles的手臂走向公园门口，拦了计程车，把Miles塞进去，然后自己也坐进去，同时确认他所报出的地址 _没有_ 精确到他家的 _哪一个房间_ 。

 

**Intermission**

 

他迟到了，该死，他发誓下次他一定会仔细看地铁运营调整公告。Miles跳出公交车，裹好围巾和大衣，往剧院深处走去。

戏没有开始多久，他的位置也偏，他不认为大半年找不到角色、只能在咖啡店打工的自己能频繁地承受高额的前排票价。没造成多少麻烦他就成功滑进自己的座位里，试图避开面前的扶栏看到舞台。《终局》这个剧本，他曾在中学的时候演出过一回。他那时太年轻，还不懂那些对白后的含义，只不过觉得那样做很酷——也不是说他现在就不年轻了，但四五年过去，在被人生痛揍过那么一两回的二十三岁，他被教会了临近终局的哀伤与恐惧。幸运的是更多时候他仍是那个生性乐观的自己。

 _为什么你会留下？_ 他随着舞台上的Hamm，研习着演员的声线，在心里复习。

_Clov_ _：为什么你留着我？_

_Hamm_ _：没有别人了。_

_Clov_ _：没有别处了。_

_Hamm_ _：（稍事停顿）你还是一样会离开。_

Miles转转眼睛，看看楼下的观众席，又看回台上。

他想着现在谈终局还为时过早，他不会离开这一切。

 

转公交的时候他打算把火机摸出来点烟，手放进口袋里时他僵住了。

“操，我的笔记本。”Miles拍遍身上所有口袋，确认那东西哪儿都不在了。他最好的希望是它掉在了剧院的座位上，毕竟来时他还在车上看过。他也不愿再等折返的公交，直接就掉头向来时的方向快步走去，苦涩地希望里面还有工作人员。

他推开三楼的后门时，台上的射灯亮着一盏。一个年轻男人在灯光下坐在一把椅子里。

Miles离舞台很远，从这个距离他只能看见对方一头深色短卷发和一个很尖的鼻子，以及他深蓝色Polo衫袖口伸出来的瘦但有力的手臂。那双手臂疲惫地搭在椅子扶手上。他推门的动静近乎无声，对方似乎没有听见他的入侵。他只好计划在对方迟早发现他之前先打声招呼——

“——等等！”

 _什么？_ Miles愣了好几秒，刚想问这是怎么一回事，对方就自顾自地说下去，“你觉得那里会有鲨鱼吗？”

_啊，这是《终局》。_

剧场里曲终人散之后，这个人溜进来，上演着Hamm的独角戏。Miles竟然觉得有点感动。这也解释了他为什么没能发现他，因为Hamm的眼睛 _本该_ 是看不见的。他的身旁没有Clov， _什么都没有。_ 但台上那人仿佛能冥冥中听到回答，在虚空中触到幻影。他的声音在低处制造紧张，在高处自负且冰冷，又忽然陷入痛苦和绝望，双手几乎没有动作，但当它们动起来的时候是如此精准，手指缓慢地曲张，生命仿佛要逃出掌心。他不是属于他自己的那个二十多岁的青年，他是那个风烛残年的主角。

Miles沉默地看了很久，觉得对方真是见鬼的 _好极了_ 。直到他发觉自己的打扰是多么无礼，发觉他明天一大早还有个试镜而他住在这个城市的另一头，发觉时间过得比感觉中快了太多，他才终于不情愿地悄悄走到原来的座位，在地上幸运地摸到了自己的笔记，向门口走去。

反手关门的时候对方正说到，“我们住在空洞里，”Miles等着下半句。

对方停顿了很久。剧场的暖气机像冰原上的寒风一样呼啸，一切热和冷碰撞。

“但是在山上，也许万物长青。”

 

第二天他拿到了那个角色。三周后他在帕丁顿看一场独立原创话剧，被一个邂逅过一次的嗓音击中。他记下了台上的一张脸和门口海报上的一个名字。

_Alex Turner_ _。_

 

**Act Ⅱ**

 

“你好一点了没有？”Miles把Alex从床上拉起来，心有余悸地回想上一次Alex在他家宿醉的惨况。

“没事，不过就三四杯，”Alex安慰地拍拍他的手臂，经过他身旁时在他太阳穴边亲了一口，“我冲个澡，待会儿要出去。”

“去哪里？”Miles转身一边走向厨房，一边向浴室的方向问。

“特易购（Tesco）。”

“不能让Zoey帮你买吗，或者我去就好了。”

Alex探出头来，头发乱得像棵榕树，正在把睡衣往上扯，“我都是自己去的，”他设法把脱下来的衣服丢到了Miles头上，“你和我一起去也行，但我车给Matt开走了，要骑车过去。”

Miles把头上的衣服拿下来看他。对方还没有怎么睡醒，眼睛徒劳地睁着却不像在看任何实体。他去年为了电影练出来的肌肉线条已经不剩多少了，Miles也乐得每天用不同的堕落食物纵容他。至于皮肤上残留的不知道之前哪些天留下来的痕迹，已经淡成隐约的几点紫色，。他承认自己看得有点久，而且他上下逡巡的目光实在不能被称为单纯。

Miles很确定自己别有所指的笑容看上去非常应景。Alex装作嫌弃地看着他，“等会儿，大老板。”

他仰起头笑，挥手示意对方赶紧滚进浴室，同时希望Alex不介意在骑机车出门之前先骑点 _别的什么_ 。

 

结果是他们可耻地花了很久才能够 _像样_ 地出门。开门前Alex把一串金属放进Miles手里。

Miles张开手掌看，是一串钥匙。他心里一下子就慌张地温暖起来。 _上帝救我，_ 他半开玩笑地祈求，怎么会有些事情如此理所应当，又如此可爱？“这是我想的那样吗？”

“多问一句怀疑性质的话，我就收回来了，”Alex的手搭在门把上。 _他以后可以自己打开的门把。_ “你过去三个月里一共回过几次家？下次带多点东西过来吧。这里离剧场更近。”

他竟然傻傻地无言以对，只能拥抱对方。

 

没过多久Miles就发现这 _完全不是_ 特易购的方向。

“Alex你要带我们去哪里？”他在耳边极速飞驰的风里对Alex说。对方好像什么也没听见，留给他的还是那个骑机车还不带头盔的，叛逆的后脑，Miles只好把手再往前伸点儿拍他的大腿，“Alex你不是说去特易购吗？”

“我骗你的！”Alex超大声喊，没有侧过头，但Miles发誓他听见了不得了的笑意。他真的希望那是一个比上个月Alex叫他一起去影院看《超验骇客》、结果其实放的是Alex去年拍的那个连他本人都忍不住嘲笑的烂俗黑帮片那一回稍微好一点的主意。虽然上次也不坏，因为他们在影院里和所有人一起笑得不愿停下，并且接下来好长时间Miles都得以拿他片中的飞机头造型嘲弄他。

Alex一路从切尔西骑去了樱草山。

下午他们躺在草坪上，吃着Alex从餐车买回来的三明治和水果（Alex给了几乎尖叫的餐车店主握手、拥抱、合影、签名等等所有），Alex懒洋洋地像是要睡过去，一边慢慢地剥橙子一边问他，“后天是我们第几场了？”

Miles摸出手机滑动几下，“四十三。”

“太快了，”Alex给了他一半橙子，“还有一直在等待。”

“它没有来，但我在。”Miles说，犹豫着自己该不该说得更多。Alex一脸好笑地看着他。

他们吃着橙子，肩膀靠在一起，太阳已经西斜了，影子落在他们身前，形状是歪着的，光看影子分不出是两个孩子还是两个老人。Miles想把那指给Alex看，却发现对方已经在盯着了。Miles望着Alex，Alex望着他们的影子，就像他们真的在原地呆了五十年，又好像连一天都没有过去。Miles想问他他们为什么在这里，想遮住他的眼睛问他那些愚蠢的、只有很年轻的人敢问的问题， _我在爱你吗，你会爱我吗，_ 他觉得自己如此之 _毫无头绪_ 。他在见他之前就 _知道_ 他，所以当某天夜里Alex凄凄惨惨地提起他十几年前在西区好多空荡荡的剧场中背剧本，因为他必须想要知道台词在剧场里实际听起来怎么样的时候，Miles真的很艰难才抑制住自己了然的窃笑。更艰难的是后来Miles向他承认他之所以非要参演《等待戈多》真的是因为听说接下Estragon的是Alex Turner。 _他就知道他们会在贝克特的剧本里相遇。_ 但因为他一直以来都隐秘地 _知道着_ 他，从一本贝克特到另一本贝克特。一个声音，一个身影，一双手。 _然后呢？我想知道更多关于你的。_

他抽空低头看，Alex真的倒下去睡着了，一只手还搭在Miles的大腿上。

“你知道，我可以在这里呆上很长时间。”Miles说。Alex没有动静。

“比我所想过的任何时间都更长，只要你允许我，”有几个孩子从远处跑过，手里拿着飞镖和帽子，更远的地方，栎树缀满新鲜的树叶，有风吹过的时候显出正微笑的样子。再远一点就是不是那么蓝但难得晴朗的天空，没有别的了，“你对我而言很特别。”

“哦，还有呢？”

Miles吓坏了，“我不知道你醒着。”Alex在他腿边转了个身，他现在完全仰躺着了，眯着眼睛抵御阳光。

他们沉默了一会儿，直到Miles忍不住问，“你怎么想？”

Alex转头，“想什么？”

“你明明听到了。”Miles气急败坏。

“我给晒得晕晕的，只听到最后几个词。”Alex又把头转回去，Miles看不到他后脑那些很不听话的卷发了。

“这个，”Miles指指对方，又指指自己，“是什么？”

Alex笑了，“认真的？那种讨论关系的谈话？现在？”

Miles的态度一下子又软下去了，低头看着自己的裤子口袋，“不，我不是要逼问一个答案，一个安慰，之类的。太早了。我只想知道我是不是比较傻的那一个。”

“是有点太早了，但我确实爱你。”Alex这样说着，仿佛在谈论洗衣机和旅游手册。

Miles慢慢地把脸抬起来，嘴角挣扎在呆呆地微张着和忐忑地紧抿着之间。

Alex看上去像是要忍笑忍出精神疾病了，“是，是。现在走吧，我困了。”

Miles看着Alex爬起来，拍身上的碎草，从领口抓过墨镜戴上，但他知道他还在看自己。他忽然觉得 _那个_ 灵感击中了他，于是他索性在草地上坐得更舒服点，嬉皮笑脸地盯着Alex，回答，“我们不能走。”

Alex果然按照可以预料的情况出牌，“为什么？”

“我在等待戈多。” _听懂这句吧，拜托。_

Alex脸上的表情瞬间变得很精彩。Miles悄悄替他又是皱眉又是傻笑的表情加上字幕 _你现在要和我说这个？_

他只好更明显一点，他说，“你是戈多吗？”

Alex看上去像是要拍他一掌也像是要吻他，“我确实是他妈的戈多。起来。骑车。”

 _没问题，_ 他想，什么都没问题，既然现在他有了 _一切。_

 

**Epilogue**

 

“这是你演出时间最长的话剧吗？”

“哦不，不是。”Alex闭上眼睛回忆了一会儿，“三年前的《仲夏夜之梦》更长一些，有一百四十多场。但那一次我不是主演。”他已经是微醺状态，不用照镜子也知道自己双颊发红，但今天所有人都那么快乐，每一位都应该喝上很多，很多。

“九十六场也是惊人的场次数量了。你和Miles Kane是史上最年轻的《等待戈多》主演，你们有看过前辈的演绎吗？你觉得你们和他们最不同的地方在哪里？”

“这个Miles比我更适合回答，你等等，”Alex快活地转身想在人群中寻找Miles，但是对方并不在大厅里，他想找Paul来招架一下，可惜连他也哪儿都不在，他只好完全按自己的意见回应，“Miles看得比我多，他超级爱这个剧本的。我个人最欣赏2001年——”

“嘿！”一个熟悉的声音从他背后蹿出来，Alex手一抖差点倒洒手里的香槟，他又好气又好笑地用手臂拐过身后Miles的头，Miles装作快要窒息的样子假意挣扎，Alex死都不松手，记者一脸看戏的表情。

他们再多闹了几秒才不好意思地接过刚才的对话，记者重复了她的问题，Miles马上激动地谈起Burgess Meredith的版本有多么酷，Alex允许自己走神一小会儿，因为他已经听过有三十次了，并且忽略Miles在他肩背流连的手。

“至于我们和经典的演绎有什么区别，”Miles微微侧过头。Alex替他接上，“我们看上去稍微年轻一点。但我们剧情推进的节奏变得更慢，这是一种新的冲突，像是用更多的思考去补充还没能到来的时间。”

“虽然剧本基本上没有改动，但我们反映的是新的现象，新的困境。”Miles自然地说下去，记者点点头表示她正听着，“似乎现在越是年轻就越愿意追求绝望，因为年轻让思考更急切，而当答案依然遥不可及的时候，这种急切就变成放弃自己的原因。”

Alex会意地微笑，“我们想在谈论这些的同时抵抗这些。所以我们有意让一切慢下来。情节没有改变，戈多仍然不会到来，但在等待的时候，别让自己太早被自己绊倒。”

“或者至少像个演员一样倒下。”

“至少还能当工伤报销。”

“但要呆在监视器之外。威胁导演不准剪进花絮。”Miles的语气从严肃渐渐变为深深的挫败。

“否则你会收获网络上一系列惨不忍睹的逐帧截图，对吧？”Alex邪恶地笑起来，“我还没谢谢Zoey特意给我看那个视频呢。”

“谁都有——”Miles刚要反驳，就被人拍了肩膀。是他的助理Laura，“我收到电话说明天杂志拍摄的计划有变，他们说一定要马上和你谈谈。”他只能任由小个子姑娘把他从Alex身边拎走。

Alex看着Miles一边被拖走，一边愤恨地回头对他做口型“你等着”，差点就要大笑出声，记者一脸不知所然地看着他。

“抱歉！”Alex稍微收起笑脸，把关于Miles的思绪温柔地推到一边，“我们说到哪里了？”

“嗯，”记者转了转收音器，“让我们谈谈你和Miles Kane第一次合作的感觉吧。”

 

“还有最后一个问题，也是谈论这出戏剧一定要谈论的问题。”

Alex和她聊得也算开心，他从经过的侍应生手上再换了一杯酒，毫不介意地说，“说吧。”

“你对戈多的理解是什么？在出演这出剧的期间，你感到你需要这个戈多吗？”

“我的理解，”Alex停顿了一下，舔过牙齿和下嘴唇，“和许多人的相似。戈多是那个永不会到来的理想。”

“像一个幻影？不会存在？”

“这也太消极，”Alex忽然笑了，“有时当你相信他在，他确实存在。虽然人们都说他本质上是海市蜃楼，但有时快乐而表面不是一件坏事。这让人生变得充实简单。”

“所以你是相信你能达到某个理想境界的？你的戈多会到来？”

“也不能这么说，”Alex又停下了，仿佛不知道怎么才能真正说出他心里所想。他又喝了一口才继续下去，目光游移了一会儿，终于定定地回到了前方，“但我遇见了一个人。”

他看见记者先是面无表情地等了两秒，接着是一秒的顿悟，然后双眼迅速射出了那种“抓到独家八卦！”的饥渴光芒，无论Alex接下来说出什么名字她都能尖叫。

通常Alex痛恨被媒体发掘隐私。但现在他一边接着喝酒一边玩味地想，他不介意偶尔抢一下所有娱乐新闻的头条。

 

**End**


End file.
